


Enjoying Public Transportation

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance comes in different forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Public Transportation

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #19: [Night Sky](http://www.fromquarkstoquasars.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/night_sky-9030_0.jpeg), and Justin/Ernie.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Enjoying Public Transportation

~

“Goodbye, Ron.” Closing the Floo connection, Harry stood and faced Severus. “Right, that’s that.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you’d like to clear our holiday plans with someone else before we leave?” 

Harry sighed. “I can’t help if I’ve overprotective friends.”

Severus snorted. “I’m surprised Hermione didn’t demand to know exactly where we’re going.” 

Harry coughed. “I persuaded her not to.” 

“Wise,” murmured Severus, extending his hand. “Shall we?” 

“Aren’t we Apparating to your mystery location?” asked Harry as Severus led him outside.

Severus hummed. “No.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “Unplottable?” 

“Indeed.” 

“How are we travelling, then?”

“Public transportation.” Severus raised his wand. There was a loud screech and a familiar purple double-decker careened towards them. 

“Merlin,” Harry whispered. “The Knight Bus?” 

“It’s convenient,” Severus said as the bus stopped mere inches from them. “Come.” 

Warily, Harry stepped inside. He smiled at Ernie, his eyes widening when he saw who was conducting. “Justin?” 

Justin Finch-Fletchley handed them tickets. “Hullo, Harry. Snape.”

“I pre-paid,” murmured Severus, steering Harry towards the back of the bus. “We get the bed.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “We’re not doing anything on that bed.” 

“Certainly not.” Severus drew Harry down beside him. “Not until they’re busy anyway.” 

“Busy? Oh hell.” Gaping, Harry watched Justin lean in and kiss Ernie. “Justin and _Ernie_?” 

Severus hummed. “It’s no stranger than our relationship.” 

Leaning against Severus, Harry sighed. “I suppose not.” 

The trip was fast, and soon the bus stopped abruptly. “Your destination!” cried Justin.

They exited and the bus shot away, disappearing into the night. 

Harry looked around. They were in an empty field, stars glittering overhead. “Where are we?” 

“The Forest of Dean.” 

Harry gaped. “You’re joking.” 

Severus smirked. “Of course. I may be the one person on earth who hates camping more than you.” He extracted a parchment from his robes. “Gleneagles Magical Hotel.” 

Before Harry’s eyes a castle appeared. A tall, liveried man stepped through wrought iron gates. “Welcome to Gleneagles. Checking in?”

Severus steered Harry forward. “Yes.” 

Harry smiled. “Very romantic,” he whispered as the man showed them the hotel’s amenities. “Worth the mad bus trip.”

Severus hummed. “I’ve my moments.” 

“I know,” Harry murmured, fingers tightening on Severus’. 

~


End file.
